


Inside The Water

by dplusjluv21



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: CAPCOM PLEASE LET MY BOYS BE HAPPY, M/M, Post-X5, Reunions, the second i listen to mizu no naka again i write angst, why tf does capcom do this to me, zero's dead and x gets repaired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dplusjluv21/pseuds/dplusjluv21
Summary: X, unable to defeat Sigma on his own, is once again saved by his partner Zero, who sacrifices himself and dies understanding that his sacrifice is necessary for the sake of humanity. X is nearly killed, but Dr Light takes him back to his laboratory to be repaired and back on his feet again.Basically X and Dr Light having a real talk about the events of X5 and before, X's feelings for Zero, and all the things Dr Light always wanted to tell his youngest son.





	Inside The Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was 100% inspired by Mizu no Naka, and I totally blame the song for this piece of writing lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I always loved the conversation Dr Light had with X in "Day of Sigma," and I always wished that just ONE game would have them talking in the same way one more time. I decided to write it myself. I also wanted to write a fic where X is able to talk to someome about his feelings and all he's gone through. Since this is Post X5 I couldn't use Zero, so I thought Dr Light would fit perfectly, especially since he's the one that takes X in for repairs. Kill two birds with one stone!
> 
> If any of my writing doesn't fit into the canon of the game, I'm sorry, I haven't played X5 in a while so I hope I remembered everything correctly. If I get anything wrong, let me know!

X woke up nearly unable to recall his own name. He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself inside a laboratory of sorts. Turning his head, he inspected the items he could identify. A few tools here and there, along with some other technology so advanced he couldn’t recognise it. He tried twisting his body around, but he couldn’t budge one bit. Panic began to settle inside of him.

_Zero _

“W-Where is he!? Where is Zero!?” X began to thrash, desperately trying to get out of these confines so he could find him.

Suddenly, a regretful voice muttered, “He’s not here, X.”

The blue bomber turned his head to see a holographic figure in the shape of an old man approach him, taking careful steps forwards, his head hung low. X felt as if he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn’t remember where.

“What do you mean? I need to find him!”

“I don’t know where he is. I only had time to grab you and bring you here so I could save you.”

The name of this older man suddenly appeared in X’s mind. “Y-You’re Dr Light! Please, I need to find Zero, he’s my—” X stopped in his tracks.

A sigh came out of the good doctor’s mouth. “I know. He means the world to you. He is the most important person in your life. But there’s nothing I can do now.” His face reflected much repressed sadness.

“No no no, Dr Cain and I saved Zero once, we can do it again!!”

“X, I told you I don’t know where he is. When I arrived after your battle with Sigma, I carried you with me and…” his voice became shaky, “…left Zero behind.”

Tears were freely streaming down X’s face. “How could you!? Knowing what Zero means to me, how could you leave him!?”

“I had no choice!” The doctor’s voice grew in volume. “You are my creation, mankind’s only hope, of course I had to save you!”

“Did you not feel any remorse leaving Zero to die in vain like that!?” X couldn’t help the sobs escaping him, as he became hysterical. “WE NEED TO FIND HIM NOW!!”

“Calm down, X. I already said I can’t do anything. What’s done is done. I’m still not finished repairing you, I only stopped giving you morphine for a while so you could wake up and be aware of what’s going on.”

“DR. LIGHT PLEASE!! I CAN’T— I CANT GO ON WITHOUT HIM!” X’s sobs grew louder, as they turned into screams of pain. He thrashed his body on the medical table, newfound pain nearly allowing him to undo the metal bonds that kept him in place. In a desperate attempt, he converted his right hand into his buster and started charging it up, fully intending to escape and find Zero wherever he was.

Dr Light noticed this move, and immediately ran over to X’s side. “X! Stop this! I need to finish repairing you!”

“NO, LET ME GO!!” X continued charging his buster, waiting for it to become fully charged before destroying everything in his wake.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Dr Light grabbed the emergency vial of morphine he never thought he’d use, connected it to a sterilised needle, and stuck the needle into an artificial artery sitting out on the medical bed. The substance entered X’s system quickly (Reploids were able to absorb things much faster than their human counter parts) and the blue bomber quickly fell back into slumber, his buster being replaced by his hand. His body went limp in a matter of seconds, eyes closed peacefully once again.

The good doctor sighed, placing the empty vial on a nearby shelf. He stared at the image of his youngest son, half his body still missing, strapped down onto the medical bed, in a dreamless sleep. Cyber tears ran down his cheeks. He truly understood why X was so upset, but he had no other choice. Of course he was going to grab his son first, rather than the last creation of his former rival. X needed to be reasonable.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When X woke again, he was much calmer than before. Dr Light was thankful for that, he didn’t know what he would have had to do if X was still hysterical. Of course, now he was fully repaired and able to move again, possibly his brain functioning had improved as well. He was now able to recall the events that occurred prior to their current situation, something X couldn’t do earlier. All he felt earlier was pain.

The pain hadn’t gone away though. Dr Light talked with him for hours, warming up hot chocolate and explaining what and why he did what he did, even guessing what he future for Zero may hold. He was full of apologies and offered hope that Zero may have been picked up by his creator as well, and possibly being repaired as they spoke. That made X feel much better. That of course led to a long, drawn out conversation about Zero’s creator, and their history together. X couldn’t believe that such an evil man could create someone like Zero, someone he loved. But Dr Light explained that Zero’s patching programme getting messed up from his encounter with Sigma was what had changed him most likely and turned him into the charming young man he had become.

“I love him, you know.” X said all of a sudden.

The doctor simply smiled mournfully. “I know you do.”

“He means everything to me.”

“I know.” The doctor looked up. “He’s the love of your life, the light in your eyes, the person you’d do anything for. And you know he’d do the same.”

“Have you ever felt that way Doctor?”

He was met with silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Their conversation had later brought X to tears knowing that there was nothing he could do for Zero now, and Dr Light allowed for him to weep into his shoulder, not even flinching when X’s cries turned into screams. He didn’t subdue him though, he knew his emotional youngest son needed all the comfort he could get. So he tried his best to be a good father and help his son through this crisis. After all, he hadn’t been there the first time Zero passed away, the least he could do was be there for X this time

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Their last conversation was the most special. All of X’s systems indicated that he was healthy enough to return to Maverick HQ once again. X was fully rested and ready to take off, but Dr Light, instead of bidding him goodbye, captured him in a hug.

“Good luck, son. I know you’ll continue to do great work for humanity and Reploid kind, and I know in my heart you’ll bring peace to this world one day. Keep working to make that happen. And keep fighting for Zero.” He reached into his coat pocket and handed X a yellow hilt. Not just any hilt, the hilt to Zero’s sabre. X recognised it the second it touched his palm; Zero had allowed for him to practise with it many times in the past. Tears blossomed around his eyes as his fist grasped around it. He wrapped his arms around the good doctor, unable to cease his tears.

“Thank you Doctor…ah, I mean, Dad.” He gave the old man a kiss on the cheek, promising to uphold his father’s wishes. The doctor waved at him as he left, also promising to check up on X as much as he could, and for him to always fight on the side of justice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew they were going to lose it when he got back. As soon as he was in eyeshot, he saw the wide double doors of Maverick HQ open, as almost all the hunters and navigators poured out to greet him. He distinctly heard Alia call out his name, and Signas easily picked him up and held him for everyone to see, roaring out, “X is back!!” It made him happy, to put it simply, he hadn’t seen Alia or Signas or Douglas for who knew how long since he defeated Sigma again, and he was happy to be back. Even the sabre in his armour pocket began to heat up, as if it were Zero letting him know that he was happy too.

X reached into his pocket and felt the sabre, warm electricity pulsing through his artificial nerves, and smiled. Zero wasn’t here, but he knew he’d be coming back.


End file.
